


Shibari

by Prodigal_anon



Series: Sevin [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sevin, Shibari, a bit of power exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_anon/pseuds/Prodigal_anon
Summary: Kevin really, really likes shibari.  Sam indulges him.





	

Gabriel ships them, obnoxiously and wholly, complete with lewd jokes and embarrassing situations highlighting their interest in each other.  It would be more uncomfortable if he wasn’t doing the same thing to Dean and Cas – and, it’s not mean-spirited, like some of Gabriel’s other pranks are.  Kevin gets the feeling that the archangel-slash-trickster genuinely gets a kick out of seeing the four of them like this; that he enjoys seeing them together.  It’s just that, well, pranking and teasing and embarrassing people is Gabriel’s way.  He’s an asshole like that.

Usually the embarrassing situations are just that – embarrassing.  Kevin will find that every shirt in his wardrobe is suddenly printed with a message that he’d rather it didn’t, speculating what he and Sam might be up to that weekend.  Or Gabriel will plant “accessories” here and there throughout the bunker to be found at surprising moments – handcuffs in Dean’s bathroom, a ball gag in one of the bunker’s old cars, feathers and rope in a cabinet in the kitchen.  

A couple weeks ago, it had been a little more… unusual.  Sam had remarked afterwards that it was the kind of thing Gabriel used to do to the Winchesters all the time.  He and Kevin had been transported to some kind of erotic video, featuring the two of them in shibari knotwork.  Kevin had had dreams about the shibari video for the entire three weeks afterwards, and finally, two days ago, he’d summoned the nerve to ask Sam if they could recreate it in real life, and, well, here they are now.  Actual rope in Kevin’s hands. 

The video had missed the point, Kevin decides.  And maybe Gabriel missed the point too, although he doubts the archangel was putting much thought into it beyond re-creating what was already there for amusement’s sake.  

It makes Kevin happy, though, to have figured it out the appeal.  The notion had started forming for him back when he was watching the twelve thousand or so instructional videos, and squinting quizzically at cute, hand-drawn illustrations in erotic how-to books, but the concept solidifies for him now as he struggles to tie the knots on the soft hemp rope that criss-crosses Sam’s naked torso. This particular new kink has turned out to be a lot of effort. 

Sam has been kneeling there for a while now, a small smile on his face as he watches Kevin labor. 

“You stick your tongue out between your teeth when you’re concentrating.  It’s pretty cute,” Sam observes. 

“Shut up.”  Kevin whaps him lightly with the loose end of the rope. 

The thing is, shibari requires so much patience.  Even the basic knotwork that Kevin’s doing.  Sam’s been holding still, hands clasped behind his back, while Kevin passes the rope over and around and messes up a couple of times.  

The ropes loop over Sam’s shoulders, forming a kind of a V-neck look as it knots in the center of his chest and also in the center of his back, perfectly framed between the powerfully defined shoulderblades.  The ropes span out across the muscles of his chest, meeting again just under his armpits, where they encircle and knot around Sam’s upper arms, binding them to his sides.  

Kevin’s taking forever because it’s so distracting.  Sam is beautiful.  Kevin’s crouching in front of Sam’s near- nudity and it’s just.  The closeness.  The feel of his rock-hard muscles beneath Kevin’s fingers.  The sight of the knot in the center of his back, highlighting the perfect V-shape of Sam’s torso.  That small twist of his lips as he watches Kevin.  

“You kind of chew on your lip when you’re turned on,” Sam observes, and then a mild “Ouch!” as Kevin pinches his (fucking flawless) butt.  The butt that has two little indents on top, little dimples that Kevin pressed his thumbs to, making Sam laugh. 

The next “layer” of the ropework involves creating a belt of sorts – knotted over Sam’s lower back, and looping around to form another knot directly over his belly button.  Kevin pokes his finger into the shallow well a couple of times, giving Sam a wide-eyed “who, me?” look at the snorts that result. 

The knotwork completes by braiding a little chain of sorts, of the knot over Sam’s back, allowing some length for comfort before binding Sam’s wrists together.  

The end result… is breathtaking. 

Sam Winchester kneels on the rug in his room, trussed in the soft rope that forms a harness around his chest, arms and back.  Kevin has no doubt that the man knows how to escape the ropes, if he had a mind to, but Sam does not have a mind to do so.  He kneels there submissively.  In the truest sense of the word.  Sam has submitted to Kevin’s desires, willingly, and that was the point of the thing. 

The thing that Gabriel’s video had left out was the actual tying process.  The patience required as the one being tied held their position and allowed the ropes to entwine them.  The annoyance of realizing you had needed to loop the rope just so in order for the next part to work, and now you have to go back to fix it.  The total implied trust – Sam would have had a million opportunities to slip the ropes before the knots were completed, if he hadn’t wanted to be exactly where he was, tied up under Kevin’s hands.  

The video also left out the difficulty in tying stupid knots when the person underneath you was so physically perfect that you wanted the knots to be done already so you could just touch them, stroke their skin, kiss it, worship it… 

“Your hands shake when you’re really turned on,” Sam’s voice is a murmur.  He’s been watching Kevin, taking in each shaky breath.  Sam’s breathing has deepened as well, though it’s unclear if that’s one of Sam’s aroused tells, or if he’s doing it on purpose because he knows taking a deeper breath strains at the ropes and is making Kevin go nearly faint at the sight of it. 

Kevin goes around to slip his hands under Sam’s restrained arms, intending to help him stand up, and is arrested by the giggle that’s startled out of Sam’s mouth. 

They both freeze for a moment, surprised, then Kevin twitches his fingers again, provoking a slightly more restrained version of the noise. 

Sam twists around as much as he’s able, trying to direct a glare at Kevin, though his dimples and the crinkle of his eyes tell the lie.  “You wouldn’t dare!” 

So of course Kevin dares.  He wriggles his fingers in the trapped hollows of Sam’s arms, drinking in the high-pitched giggles that pour out of Sam.  Sam’s laughter is like rare jewels, making Kevin richer for being allowed to hear it.  

Sam squirms, laughter increasing, and flops to the floor.  Kevin’s fingers chase after him, wriggling over his sides, his belly, watching the way the ropes strain as Sam’s body tries to escape.  

The tickles slow to caresses, and Sam’s giggles turn to panting, and Kevin runs his hands over Sam’s chest, feeling his fingers catch over the ropes.  Sam’s perfect body.  Sam’s perfect everything. 

Kevin drapes himself over Sam and traces a circle around the knot at the center of his chest.  “I love you,” he says, surprising himself and going red. 

“I know,” Sam says gently, crooking his neck enough to kiss Kevin’s hair.  He looks conflicted.  “I…” 

“Nah, Sam,” Kevin says, somewhat cheekily putting a finger to Sam’s mouth.  Kevin!  Shutting Sam up!  Being the guy on top has some appeal.  “In your own time.  If and when.” 

Sam looks grateful for that, the first real moment of vulnerability since he’s been tied up.  He leans forward at the same time Kevin does, for a kiss.  Kevin’s been improving, he thinks, but Sam has been a skilled kisser from day one. 

“You look…fucking… awesome,” Kevin says, making them both chuckle at the word choice.  “Can you blame me if I can’t keep my hands off?” 

“No.  I feel the same way about you.”  Which unexpectedly makes Kevin’s eyes well up a little, so he disguises it by kissing Sam’s collarbone. 

“Hey look… this floor is great and comfortable and all,” Sam murmurs, “but maybe we could move this to the bed.” 

Kevin returns the murmur, along with a goose to Sam’s ribcage that produces a satisfying flinch.  “I was trying to move it to the bed before you went and got all squeaky, dorkazoid.” 

“Dorkazoid?”  Sam leans in to Kevin’s kiss and allows Kevin to pull him upright – by the shoulders this time.  “I’m gonna make you pay for that, you know.” 

Kevin knows.  He looks forward to submitting to Sam’s revenge.  For now, though, there’s still a lot of Sam to explore.


End file.
